Sięgaj tam, gdzie inni się boją
by kharcia
Summary: Tzw, 'Soul Society Arc' z perspektywy mejn ewila.


Notka odautorska:

Poniższy wynalazek to zamówienie niejakiej Sissel Snape, której zamarzyło się popatrzenie na Bleacha tak, jak mógłby to zrobić Aizen, ale nie wychodziło jej odpowiednie wczucie się w rolę. Człowiek tutaj sportretowany to ten wredny drań, który podczas ataku na Hueco Mundo proponuje herbatę. A w każdym razie taki jest główny zamysł. Przepraszam wszystkich uczulonych na OC za Felicię, ale każdy przyszły władca świata powinien mieć sekretarkę, czyż nie? Ach tak, układając sobie po kolei wydarzenia korzystałam z timeline'a niejakiej kasuchi z LJ.

Miłej lektury, dzięki za wypowiedź.

* * *

Mężczyzna właśnie robił codzienny obchód po kwaterach swojej dywizji, kiedy złośliwy ból głowy zaatakował jego potylicę. Zniósłby go bez problemu, utrzymując na wargach swój firmowy uśmiech dobrego wujaszka, gdyby nie dziewuszka, która radośnie szczebiocząc szła tuż za nim. Na wielką Amaterasu, czym on tak zawinił? Zgoda, był żądny władzy i mocy, chciał obalić stary reżim, wprowadzić swój i tak dalej. Ale bez przesady, nawet w Piekle nie było takich tortur, jak wysłuchiwanie tej paplaniny 2 godziny dziennie. Codziennie.

- Uhm... Hinamori-kun? Przepraszam, że tak nagle, ale czy mogłabyś sama dokończyć kontrolę i potem dać mi raport na piśmie? Kiepsko się czuję i zdaje się, że mam lekką gorączkę. Nie chciałbym się bardziej doprawić...

- Och! Kapitanie! W takim razie proszę się nie martwić, ja wszystko załatwię, niech pan idzie do swojego pokoju odpocząć. Czy mam powiadomić kogoś z czwartego oddziału, żeby was zbadano? - dziewczynka znowu wpadła w rozochocenie, teraz połączone z lekką paniką i wiernopoddańczym tonem.

- Nie, nie, nie. Jeszcze tak źle się nie czuję. Położę się, zrobię herbaty jaśminowej i trochę prześpię. Dziękuję Hinamori-kun.

Aizen odwrócił się i spokojnym krokiem odszedł do swoich prywatnych kwater. Na miejscu przebrał się w beżową yukatę i nie spiesząc się, wyciągnął spod podłogi niewielką skrzynkę. Otworzył niepozorne pudełko, wyjął z niego błyszczący przedmiot i pewnym ruchem umieścił w nim swoje reiryoku. Po drugiej stronie unikalnego wideofonu już czekała czarnowłosa kobieta w białej masce, przypominającej pyszczek kota, zsuniętej na skroń.

- Felicia, czy na przyszłość byłabyś tak łaskawa powiadamiać mnie, że powinienem zadzwonić, w jakiś mniej dotkliwy sposób niż nagły atak migreny?

- Och, mistrzu. W większości wypadków z pewnością tak bym zrobiła, ale dostaliśmy dzisiaj bardzo ciekawe informacje od Grand Fishera. Uznałam, że powinniście jak najszybciej się o tym dowiedzieć – odpowiedziała piękna Arrancar, uśmiechając się zalotnie.

- Tak, wspaniale. Jako moja sekretarka masz za zadanie zbierać raporty i przedstawiać mi te, które uznasz za ważne. Ale naprawdę nie musisz mnie odrywać od pracy nad wizerunkiem w Soul Society. A teraz prześlij mi sprawozdanie i miejmy to już za sobą – odburknął zirytowanym głosem.

Dziewczyna wyraźnie się zmieszała, wyjaśniła, że tekst nie istnieje, a zamiast niego jest nagranie wrażeń Hollowa. Mężczyzna pokiwał głową, wzdychając ciężko i zaczął oglądać otrzymany film. Był o wiele bardziej interesujący, niż można się było spodziewać. Chłopak z gigantycznym mieczem walczył całkiem dobrze i zadał poważne rany swojemu przeciwnikowi. Zaskakujący był fakt posiadania przez niego mocy Shinigami, mimo że ciągle żył. Ponadto w tle majaczyła sylwetka czarnowłosej nastolatki, w której Aizen bez trudu rozpoznał przybraną siostrę Kuchiki Byakuyi. O dziwo, nie tylko nie wtrącała się do walki, ale także jej aura była niezwykle słaba, jakby coś... wysysało z niej siły? Przeklęte zmysły durnej kupy mięsa nie dawały dostatecznie dokładnych wyników, ale przecież znał kiedyś konstruktora gigai, które pasożytowało na nosicielu, a miejsce pobytu „kolegi po fachu" jak najbardziej się zgadzało. Postanowił zarządzić obserwację Karakury i otoczyć Grand Fishera opieką w zamian za zasługi. Przekazał Felicii odpowiednie dyspozycje, a sam położywszy się na futonie, zaczął udawać potulnego pacjenta, na wypadek, gdyby jego porucznik zamierzała wpaść z raportem, ciągnąc za sobą jakiegoś biedaka z czwartej dywizji.

Przez kolejne trzy tygodnie uważnie czytał sprawozdania przygotowane przez jego sekretarkę, utwierdzając się w przekonaniu, że Rukia może być miejscem ukrycia upragnionego Hougyoku, mogącego nareszcie spełnić jego marzenia o zlikwidowaniu granic nadanych przez konserwatywną naturę i stetryczałe Biuro 46. Do momentu, gdy jakiś idiota zniszczył barierę ochronną wokół miasta, miał już pełen obraz sytuacji. Niepokoił go tylko ten dzieciak z pomarańczową szopą i tasakiem na mamuty, ale bezsensowny pojedynek na ilość zabitych Hollowów dał mu doskonałą okazję do sprawdzenia potencjału chłopaka, z którego wyciekały strumienie reiryoku. Postanowił wysłać jednego z Gillianów, aby zobaczyć jego prawdziwą siłę. Tak jak się spodziewał – mocy było dużo, może nawet więcej niż u niego samego, ale jej wykorzystanie plasowało się na poziomie uczniaków z Akademii. Nie miał żadnych powodów do obaw, więc po wymianie informacji i poglądów ze swoimi podwładnymi oraz ustaleniu strategii, pospieszył zająć się w odpowiedni sposób najwyższym organem ustawodawczym w Soul Society.

Wymordowanie 46 Shinigami uważanych nieomal za wszechwiedzących półbogów było zaskakująco łatwe, biorąc pod uwagę ich rangi. I dawało niezwykłą satysfakcję, jak na tak proste zajęcie. Zastanowił się chwilę nad sprzątnięciem Sali Obrad, ale po namyśle z tego zrezygnował. Dusze, na szczęście, nie miały z zwyczaju rozkładać się w tak mało estetyczny sposób, jak robiły to ciała, a nie chciał wzbudzać podejrzeń, wypuszczając masę reishi z chronionego barierami budynku. Po zrealizowaniu pierwszej części planu, przeszedł do sformułowania rozkazu i przekazania go za pośrednictwem motyli dowódcom Gotei 13. Następnie, wykorzystując umiejętność swojego miecza stworzył iluzję obradujących członków Biura 46. Pozostało już tylko czekać.

18 lipca na Ziemię wyruszyli Kuchiki Byakuya i Abarai Renji w celu pojmania zatwardziałej kryminalistki, Kuchiki Rukii. Tak przynajmniej wszyscy twierdzili. W jakiś sposób to brzmiało komicznie dla Aizena, tym bardziej kiedy słyszał to z ust swojej porucznik od siedmiu boleści. Nie, ona nawet nie była słodka w swoim nieomal boskim podziwie dla kapitana, była zwyczajnie żałosna. W gruncie rzeczy już nie mógł się doczekać, żeby wynieść się z „psieulociego i śpokojnego Sioul Siosiajeti" do kwater w Las Noches, gdzie sekretarki przynajmniej miały coś takiego jak charakter. Jedyne, czego mogło mu być żal, to śliwkowe wino w piwniczce – transport do Hueco Mundo był cokolwiek kłopotliwy, zwłaszcza, gdy chciało się go zorganizować niepostrzeżenie. Misja została wykonana bez większych problemów, oskarżoną wtrącono do aresztu i nikt nawet nie zauważył regularnych zmian warty w najpilniej strzeżonej strefie Seireitei.

Dwa tygodnie później, w zachodniej części Rukongai pojawiła się czwórka przybyszy znikąd, wśród których kapitan piątej dywizji rozpoznał Kurosakiego. Co więcej, chłopakowi udało się pokonać Jidanbou, w czym można było upatrywać opatrzności boskiej lub dobrego treningu. Na szczęście również na taką ewentualność miał przygotowany plan, obejmujący rozsądne użycie umiejętności Ichimaru. Po co zabijać, skoro można z pożytkiem wykorzystać niczego nieświadomą marionetkę? A skoro już o tym mowa... Czy Hinamori naprawdę zamierzała zamilknąć dopiero w grobie? Nie potrzeba było nawet Felicii z jej niekonwencjonalnymi sposobami informowania o raportach, migrena pojawiała się sama, gdy tylko dziewuszka otwierała usta.

Następnego dnia Aizen postanowił podroczyć się trochę z porucznikiem szóstego oddziału. Po tym, jak odprowadzono Rukię do wieży w pobliżu Wzgórza Soukyoku, pojawił się przed podłamanym Renjim, mieszając chłopakowi w głowie swoimi „wątpliwościami" co do słuszności wyroku. Ofiara połknęła haczyk, było widać, że może dać trochę rozrywki mężczyźnie, kiedy ten będzie obserwował wszystkie wydarzenia zza szczelnych barier wokół ścian Biura 46. Ich rozmowę przerwał nagły alarm, staruszek Yamamoto musiał się porządnie zdenerwować na Gina. Przeprosiwszy, wezwany oddalił się na naradę. Po raz pierwszy siedzibę trybunału Soul Society pozostawiono niestrzeżoną.

Zebranie zwołano po południu. Większość dowódców stawiła się w miarę punktualnie, jednym z pierwszych był oczywiście Młody Geniusz – Hitsugaya. Na zwierzchnika trzeciej dywizji trzeba było niestety czekać odrobinę dłużej, kiedy nareszcie zjawił się ze swoim beztroskim uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy, było już grubo po północy. Generał był równie zniecierpliwiony, jak cała reszta oczekujących i bez ogródek zaczął swoją natchnioną przemowę o odpowiedzialności wiążącej się z funkcją kapitana, od czasu do czasu zerkając na oskarżonego o zaniedbanie mężczyznę, w nadziei na jakiekolwiek oznaki skruchy. Niestety nie doczekał się ich, gdyż równo o świcie w dach Seireitei uderzyła kula armatnia, która po przejściu przez pochłaniającą reiryoku barierę, rozdzieliła się na cztery części. Kenpachi natychmiast wybiegł z charakterystycznym błyskiem w oku i uśmiechem psychopaty, natomiast dowódca Gotei 13 postanowił odłożyć sprawę ukarania Ichimaru na później. Oczywiście najmłodszy z kapitanów, jak zawsze był podejrzliwy, więc ku jego uciesze Aizen i jego podwładny zorganizowali małe przedstawienie specjalnie na potrzeby chłopaka. Show „Jak to bardzo oni się nie znoszą" odniósł spodziewany sukces, tym bardziej, że białowłosy nastolatek nigdy nie zaufał lisiej twarzy Gina i tak samo jak wszyscy wierzył, że przełożony piątego składu jest jednym z najporządniejszych ludzi w Soul Society.

Po nieprzespanej nocy szatyn poszedł do jednej z kwater czwartego oddziału, prosić o pigułki pobudzające. Znany wszystkim jako jeden z najmilszych kapitanów, nie tylko nie musiał długo na nie czekać, ale dostał też darmowe śniadanie i mocne espresso, przygotowane przez jakąś uroczą pielęgniareczkę. Następnie udał się do Biura 46, omówić z Tousenem kolejne posunięcia. W międzyczasie przybysze ze świata żywych bardzo ciekawie sobie poczynali z napotkanymi Shinigami, dywizja jedenasta powoli wykrwawiała się przez nieostrożne spotkania z intruzami, kończące się zawsze zwycięstwem tych drugich. Szczególnie godne uwagi było spotkanie Kurosakiego (znowu on! Cóż za zbieg okoliczności!) z Renjim, po którym mężczyźni ponownie musieli zostawić siedzibę trybunału bez opieki. Tym razem zebranie w kwaterze generała Yamamoto przebiegło zdecydowanie szybciej i bez gadki umoralniającej. Ba, nawet Ichimaru został w jakiś sposób uniewinniony.

Późnym wieczorem do pokoju Aizena przyszła zdenerwowana Hinamori. Zamiast jak zwykle wprawiać w drgania cząstki reishi za pomocą fal dźwiękowych, siedziała tylko skulona na jego futonie, wpatrując się w jego plecy jak w obrazek, podczas gdy on pisał do niej przekonujący list, mający na celu pozbycie się irytującej dziewczynki. Skoro sprawił, że tak bardzo się od niego uzależniła, okrucieństwem byłoby pozostawianie jej przy życiu, po jego domniemanej śmierci, prawda? A wciągnięcie w sprawę Hitsugayi dodawało temu smaczku. Około północy zasnęła, wtedy mężczyzna wyszedł, wbił w ścianę swój miecz i powolnym krokiem udał się do wyizolowanej części Seireitei. Zapowiadało się kilka dni okropnej nudy, w których jego jedynym rozmówcą miała być urocza sekretarka z Hueco Mundo.

Oczywiście docierały do niego informacje z zewnątrz. Wyczyny tych dzieciaków z Karakury mogłyby oszczędzić mu używania Kidou i machania kataną, niejednego z leżących w Sali Obrad starców przyprawiłyby zapewne o zawał, kiedy ci jeszcze żyli, ale on traktował je raczej jako alternatywną formę rozrywki. Tak jak podejrzewał, na początku jego porucznik zaatakowała Gina. Czym on zasłużył na takie traktowanie? Fałszywy uśmiech, lekkie podejście do życia i robienie zamieszania naprawdę nie były powodem, żeby go chcieć go zranić uwolnioną formą Tobiume. Niestety aż do wieczora musiał czekać na wyniki swojej intrygi z listem. I zdecydowanie nie wyszło tak, jak zaplanował, gdyż w potyczkę wtrąciła się Rangiku, która obroniła jego porucznik przed Shinsou. Następnego dnia, zaniepokojony mimo wszystko poczynaniami przybyszy ze świata żywych, postanowił przełożyć datę egzekucji o tydzień.

W dniu nieudanego (przyleciał marchewkowowłosy – znowu – i odepchnął Kikouu jedną ręką, potem już sprawę załatwili Kyouraku i Ukitake) stracenia Rukii, Ichimaru przyprowadził do Biura 46 zestresowaną Hinamori. Och, jakże się dziecinka ucieszyła, kiedy zobaczyła znajomą twarz swego kapitana! Ledwo zauważyła co ją przeszyło na wylot, nie był nawet pewien, czy zrozumiała jego ostatnie słowa. Chwilę później na miejscu pojawił się zaszokowany masakrą sprzed kilku tygodni Hitsugaya. Widok nieprzytomnej, krwawiącej przyjaciółki z dzieciństwa spowodował błędną ocenę sytuacji i nadmierne wydzielanie adrenaliny u chłopaka. Smutny koniec, jak na tak utalentowanego młodzieńca. Na końcu przybyła jeszcze Unohana, poważna jak zawsze. Musiał przyznać, że będąc ofiarą absolutnej hipnozy, wykazała się niezwykłym zmysłem obserwacji, aby zauważyć te minimalne odstępstwa od normy.

Niestety nie mógł sobie pozwolić na zbyt długą rozmowę. Czas naglił, więc razem z Ginem przemieścili się na Wzgórze Soukyoku, gdzie czekał już na nich Tousen z Renjim i młodą Kuchiki. Ponownie wszyscy odmawiali współpracy. Czy naprawdę zniszczenie jednej jedynej duszy w zamian za ustanowienie nowych, odległych granic mocy i poznania było tak wysoką ceną? Wesoła gromadka, która pojawiła się już po usunięciu Hougyoku z Rukii była... irytująco ograniczona i nawet dokładne tłumaczenie jego motywów niewiele dawało. Na szczęście nie musiał już dłużej przebywać w towarzystwie tej bandy konserwatystów. Z pękniętego nieba spłynęły trzy strumienie światła, zabierając do Hueco Mundo Aizena i jego współpracowników.

Gdy weszli do pokoju konferencyjnego w Las Noches, czekała na nich Felicia z otwartą butelką schłodzonego wina śliwkowego. Mężczyzna wziął kieliszek do ręki i wzniósł toast.

- Panowie, wypijmy za powodzenie akcji. Sięgnęliśmy tam, gdzie inni nie byli w stanie, tam gdzie inni się bali. Teraz pozostaje nam już tylko zająć tron boski.


End file.
